Jafar (Disney)
Jafar was the main antagonist of Aladdin and The Return of Jafar. He was Aladdin's arch-nemesis and Iago's former owner, boss, and leader. Appearance Jafar's physical appearance was similar to that of Ming the Merciless: He was tall, thin, and almost always depicted in flowing robes of black, dark red, and other moody colors. Jafar carried a cobra-head staff, which he used for his sorcery. In the first film, he was shown to be bald underneath his hat. Biography ''Aladdin Jafar sought the Genie's lamp, so that he could become the sultan of Agrabah. He was originally the royal vizier of the sultan who trusted him, trying to do whatever it takes to become sultan himself. Iago convinced him to marry Jasmine so he could be sultan, and when they were married, Jafar would toss both the sultan and Jasmine off a cliff although after he becomes Sultan, he decides to make Jasmine his queen consort, apparently sparing her from this fate. When Prince Ali-Ababwa (Aladdin in disguise) came to marry Jasmine, Jafar tried to drown the prince so he wouldn't get in his way. When finally acquiring the lamp, his first wish was to be sultan, his second wish was to be the most powerful sorcerer, and although his third and final wish was to become an all-powerful genie himself, after turning into a giant cobra, his original final wish was to have Princess Jasmine fall in love with him, deciding to make her his queen. In his last wish, Aladdin tricked Jafar into wishing to become a genie by saying, "The genie has more power than you'll ever have!". When he became a genie, Jafar became imprisoned in his own magic lamp, along with Iago. The Return of Jafar ]]Jafar was released from his lamp by Abis Mal. However, as he was a genie, he was bound by the rules of obedience to his master and thus handicapped by Abis Mal's habitual incompetence. Jafar desired to be free so he could get revenge on Aladdin by framing him and then having him executed; however, he needed Mal's cooperation to do this. With the use of trickery, Jafar still asserted his power by tricking Abis Mal into wasting two of his wishes before making him return to Agrabah; Abis Mal willingly went along with Jafar's plans in order to get his own revenge on Aladdin. Once in the palace, Jafar revealed himself to Iago and forced him to play along with his evil plans. The next day, Aladdin and the Sultan departed to have a discussion at a place suggested by Iago. After they left, Jafar confronted the Genie and Abu in the Palace gardens and showed his power, imprisoning the pair. Meanwhile, Aladdin had a talk with the Sultan that earned his acceptance as the future grand vizier. When Aladdin thanked Iago, he was ambushed by Abis Mal and Jafar, the latter disguised as a squad of flying horsemen. The Sultan was kidnapped and Aladdin thrown into the raging river. Jafar, however, spared his life in order to exact his revenge in the most painful way possible: by splitting him away from all his loved ones. To this purpose, he left fake evidence and masked himself as Jasmine to implicate Aladdin with the alleged murder of the Sultan, and Aladdin was thrown into the dungeon to be executed by means of beheading come morning. When Iago chose to try to free Genie so he could save Aladdin, Iago succeeded just in time, and the Genie freed the others. Once free, Aladdin decided to attempt to stop Jafar. Genie told Aladdin that, in order to destroy Jafar, his lamp must be destroyed before Abis Mal wished him free. During the final fight, all of the heroes were either knocked out or unavailable. It looked like Jafar was going to finally get rid of Aladdin and the others. However, Iago betrayed him and attempted to attack Jafar. Jafar managed to hit Iago and nearly killed him, but Iago managed to muster up enough strength to kick Jafar's lamp into the lava, destroying the lamp, and killing Jafar. ''Hercules and the Arabian Night In Hercules and the Arabian Night, Jafar arrives in the Underworld as a ghost and is temporarily revived by Hades, Lord of the Dead and Hercules' archenemy, by creating a staff that kept Jafar alive, though he is no longer a genie. They attempt to beat the heroes but they lose and Jafar is killed once again after his new staff was destroyed and he became a ghost again. Since he was in the River Styx when his staff was destroyed, the spirits of the dead drag his spirit into the River, ending Jafar's threat for now. ''Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge'' Jafar returned in Nasira's Revenge ''as one of the main antagonists alongside his twin sister Nasira. Nasira aimed to collect all of the artifacts and bring Jafar back to life and summon her Brother's spirit, Jafar told Nasira to be wary of Aladdin. At the end of the game Aladdin faced off against Jafar's ghost and Nasira (whom Jafar possessed) Jafar will cause boulders to come flying at Aladdin and after Nasira is defeated he attempted one final attack against Aladdin before being defeated, probably for good. ''Mickey's House of Villains Jafar appeared as the leader of the villains and the central antagonist in the movie Mickey's House of Villains. In the movie'', the House of Mouse was overthrown by the many Disney villains, such as Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook, Chernabog and Cruella de Vil, whom were led by Jafar. Jafar planned this, because they were tired of feeling like dull villains on Halloween. The Disney Heroes were thrown out in the streets, and the house is renamed the "House of Villains". However, Jafar and the Villains were defeated when Mickey engages in a magic duel with Jafar, which Jafar was winning at first. However, when Aladdin arrived and handed Daisy Duck the magical lamp, Daisy handed it to Mickey who used the lamp to imprison Jafar after the rest of the villains fled. The House of Mouse was restored. ''Kingdom Hearts series ''Kingdom Hearts'' Jafar also appeared as a boss in Kingdom Hearts. He served as one of the main villains in Maleficent's team and is her second in command. Jafar takes over Agrabah and manages to kidnap one of the princess. He is defeated by Sora and his allies. Jafar then transformed into a genie and fought again but was defeated. ''Chain of Memories'' Jafar was an antagonist in Chain of Memories and was fought in the memory Agrabah. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Jafar was an antagonist in Kingdom Hearts II and the final Disney boss. He was fought twice, once in mirage form and again in genie form. Jafar managed to take over Agrabah for a short time and planned to make Princess Jasmine his queen before being destroyed for good by Sora. ''Coded'' Jafar invaded the digital realms along with Pete and Maleficent, he uses a Lamp to cast a time stop spell over Agrabah and takes it over. He later fights Sora twice and is defeated. ''Kingdom Hearts Manga'' Jafar also appears in the manga series-adapted by Shiro Amano- along with other Disney villains like in the game-except that Clayton and Oogie Boogie weren't in it. In the U.S the manga, after Kingdom Hearts 2, volume 2 discontinued and Jafar and the others didn't show for a while. The last appearance Jafar made was in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories volume one. ''Kingdom Keepers'' The evil sorcerer was also in the Disney and Hyperion novel series, Kingdom Keepers. He was also an Overtaker, but he didn't join Chernabog, Maleficent, Frollo, Evil Queen, Cruella and the others to take over the Disney parks at first. Like Shan Yu, he wanted the Kingdom Keepers' Magic for himself. But after being tricked by one of the Kingdom Keepers, he later joins the other villains. ''Kilala Princess'' In the manga, Jafar is one of the Disney villains that were supporting the main manga villain, Valdou-the others, Maleficent, Grimhilde, Ursula, Lady Tremaine, Gaston and their henchmen/women. Jafar was still a vizier like he was in the movie Aladdin. Not much changed with him and his scenes, except for when he saw the Sultan giving Kilala the diamond that he wanted, he wasn't too pleased, and when Iago and him talked about Kilala, Rei, and Sylphy intruding Agrabah and hanging out with Aladdin and Jasmine. Both Jafar and Iago were somewhat allies with the android Valdou. Gallery Jafar from Aladdin.jpg Jafar.png Sultan Jafar.jpg|Jafar is the new sultan of Agrabah. PDVD 047.PNG|Jafar is ready to turn into a snake. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9262.jpg|Jafar transforms into a giant cobra. 600full-aladdin -the-return-of-jafar-screenshot.jpg destroy.jpg|Jafar's death Jafarc.jpg Hatan48.jpg|Jafar and Hades Ghost of Jafar.JPG|Ghost of Jafar Jafar's menacing glare.png|Jafar's menacing glare Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8698.jpg|Jafar laughing PDVD 046.PNG|Jafar's evil smile Evil Jafar.jpg Trivia * Jafar and Maleficent are both considered to be Disney's most popular and evil villains of all time. Jafar is described as very dark, tall, gloomy, and has a laughter only a true villain can produce. * Jafar also has a twin sister named Nasira. * Jafar is the male equivalent of Maleficent. They are both powerful sorcerers, have bird sidekicks, try to kill the heroes by transforming into giant reptile monsters, carry staffs which they primarily use to channel their magic and, of course, are pure evil. * Jafar is one of five male villains to shapeshift into a second form. the others being Judge Doom, Oogie Boogie, and Pain and Panic. Jafar is also the only Disney Villain to have nine other forms (Old Man, Sultan, Sorcerer, Snake, Genie, Ghost, an old granny, an army of thieves with winged horses, disguised as Jasmine,). * Jafar is also one of many male characters who can turn into animals the others being Peter Pettigrew and the Death Eater Fenrir Greyback. * Part of his design, motive, and his position in "Aladdin" could have been inspired by another villain, ZigZag from "The Thief and The Cobbler". * Despite being a villain, he is the protagonist of StarKid Productions's parody musical, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier. * Jafar also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse as one of the Disney Villains celebrating Christmas & is even shown in the music song, The Best Christmas of All as one of its notable singers, singing it with his fellow villains alongside with many Disney heroes. Also, Jafar alongside with Iago as well as his enemies Genie, Carpet & Abu & all Disney characters are all insulted when Donald refuses to change his un-Christmas mood. Video(s) Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Usurper Category:Evil Ruler Category:Hypnotists Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Power Hungry Category:Singing Villains Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Siblings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Alchemists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Size-Shifter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outright Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Monarchs Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Incriminators Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Telekinetics Category:Betrayed villains Category:Archenemy Category:Misogynists Category:Love rivals Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Theatrical Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Giant Monsters Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Teleporters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Undead Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Rich Villains Category:Snakes Category:Posthumous Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Genie Category:Evil Genius Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Jerks Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Golddiggers Category:Con Artists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sociopaths Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Greedy Villains